Sailor Moon? Episode 1
by tsuyoshi56
Summary: In a distant land long before Luna met Usagi Tsukino she deemed the title of the legendary guardian to another. His name was Tsuyoshi Inuzuka and with the power of a mystical pen he is able to transform into the guardian of courage and justice and battle Queen Beryl as she attacks his city in Southern California. Will he be up to the task?


Sailor Moon Fan Fic

Pilot

INTR: Villain´s Cave

Naja

In order to get Queen Beryl the energy she needs we need to branch out from that stupid city.

Ragna

Where do you think we should go?

Naja

How about

 _(Naja throws a knife at a globe which lands on America.)_

Here!

Ragna

Oh God at least the people in Japan were civilized, you taking us to a bunch of dumbassess

Naja

Dumbassess who waist their energy on anything.

Ragna

Good point.

Naja

Let´s go. The more energy we get the happier Queen Beryl will be.

Ragna

Why don't we just invade now?

Naja

What?

Ragna

It´s like Jeditie said if we invade they wouldn't be able to stop us.

Naja

Because our queen doesn't listen to our ideas and she´ll chop your balls off.

Ragna

Ahh… yea.

Queen Beryl

What was that?

Naja

Ah nothing, nothing at all.

Queen Beryl

Well I should hope not. You both should be lucky I'm even allowing you to move on your own. Either come back with energy, or don't come back at all.

Naja and Ragna

Yes! Your Majesty.

 _ **SCENE TWO**_

INTR: Tsuyoshi´s bedroom

Naoko

Tsuyoshi!

Tsuyoshi

Huh, what happened?!

Naoko

You said you were going shopping with me and you're still in bed.

Tsuyoshi

Itś so early.

Naoko

It´s four in the afternoon.

Tsuyoshi

Oh, crap.

Naoko

Hurry up I've been waitin on you.

Tsuyoshi

 _(Yawn)_ Ok I´m coming.

 _EXTR: Front of Tsuyoshi´s apartment_

Luna

Hmm, there's something about that boy I can feel it.

 _ **SCENE THREE**_

 _INTR: Mall_

Naoko

There´s a nice little shop over year with all sorts of jewelry on sale.

Tsuyoshi

 _(Yawn)_ Yes.

Naoko

If you're bored you can go to the game-

Tsuyoshi

Thanks mom.

 _(Tsuyoshi runs away into the video game stop.)_

Woah what's with this line?!

Manager

Alright everyone today only, all video games are 95 percent off.

Middle Aged Man

Even Battle Monsters Topaz?!

Manager

Especially Battle Monsters Topaz!

Tsuyoshi

Do you have any left?!

Manager

I´ll check in the back right now.

 _(The manager walks to the storage room.)_

Idiots. _(Chuckles)_ They'll play anything and keep playing feeding energy to our queen. Maybe I can get a got damn promotion instead of dealing with these sweating, acne nerds too.

Tsuyoshi

Hopefully they didn't run out everyone has been trying to get that get for weeks!

Luna

I don't think you should be playing these games Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi

Video games are fun besides as long as I don't end up like _(Points to the middle aged man fighting a seven year-old boy.) that everything should be fine._

Luna

I'm sure that's what he thought too.

Tsuyoshi

You might be right. Wait, who said that.

Luna

Down here.

Tsuyoshi

I'm not sure what's worse the fact that you can talk, the fact that nobody stopped you from walking through the mall, or the fact that he´s still not back with this damn game!

Luna

Well you're handling this well.

Tsuyoshi

Believe me I'm just tired. You know what forget this video game it´s not that serious.

 _(Tsuyoshi exits the store.)_

Luna

This kid is kind of _(Pause)_ short tempered.

Manager

Did that little punk really just have me go all the way into the back and leave. Oh I can't wait to take over this planet and kill all these kids!

Crowd

Wait what?

Manager

Nothing!

Luna

Whether he is or not I´ve got to do something.

 _ **SCENE FOUR**_

Tsuyoshi

Maybe there's something else to do.

Announcer

Come test your luck with the new Sailor V challenge! Whoever sings the song the best gets a premium autographed Sailor V POSTER!

Tsuyoshi

Well that was convenient. I´ll go.

Announcer

Alright please state your name and start when you're ready.

Tsuyoshi

Hello my name is Tsuyoshi Inuzuka and it´s a pleasure to sing or you all.

 _(Music Starts and Tsuyoshi begins singing Route Venus.)_

Sono doa akete  
Nokori jikan ga  
Suikomareteku  
Hitomi wo agete  
Massugu mitsume  
Saigo no kisu wo shite  
Arukidashite ne  
Honto wa  
Kaze ga  
Chigireru kurai  
Kokoro ga hikitometeru  
Michi wa wakareru no ne  
Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta  
Anata no eranda  
Shiroi ruuto  
Sobieru mirai  
Mayowanaide

 _(Music ends and crowd cheers.)_

Announcer

Great job! We just might have a winner!

Keiko

Hello, I was wondering if I could try too.

Announcer

Sure little lady come on down. Tell us your name.

Keiko

Hello, my name is Keiko Umeda and I'm happy to be here today.

 _(Music Plays and Keiko sings Route Venus.)_

*Umi ga hirogaru  
Kaze ga yurete kuru  
Sukoshi samui kedo  
Hashiridashite  
Anata no koto  
Wasurenaide  
Ichiban aishiteru  
Tsurai kedo  
Koko kara miteru  
Sabaku no yoake wo

Tsuyoshi

Wow, she's amazing! Does this mean I'm not gonna win now.

Sono mado akete  
Anata no jikan  
Hajimatte yuku  
Mabuta wo tojite  
Shite hoshikatta  
Saigo no yoru no kisu  
Oboete ite ne

 _(Music stops. Crowd cheers.)_

Announcer

I think we have our winner!

Tsuyoshi

Dammit!

Announcer

Miss Keiko Umeda! You win our premium Sailor V poster and get the play the new Sailor V game in the arcade before it opens.

Tsuyoshi

Fuck!

Announcer

Congratulations! Smile for the Camera. Say Sailor V!

Keiko

Sailor V!

 _(Camera flashes.)_

Thank you so much!

 _(Keiko exits.)_

Announcer

No, thank you! Can Tsuyoshi Inuzuka come back to the stage please?

Tsuyoshi

Yes!

 _(Runs on stage.)_

Announcer

Since you enchanted the crowd so much I'd like to give you this deluxe Sailor V pen.

Tsuyoshi

Oh wow really?! Thank you sir!

Announcer

Keep practicing kid and you might be a star just like Sailor V _(Chuckles.)_

Tsuyoshi

Just wait I'm gonna be bigger than her before you know it! Have a good day.

Announcer

You as well.

 _(Tsuyoshi exits.)_

 _ **SCENE FIVE**_

 _INTR:_ Tsuyoshi´s Bedroom

Tsuyoshi

So am I supposed to use this or nah?

Luna

I can think of a use for it.

Tsuyoshi

Let´s hope so because it's too good to be a paperweight. Oh look it's the cat again. Wait, how the HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Luna

Well I can climb, but that's beside the point. What you need to do is transform and go back to the game shop.

Tsuyoshi

I´m supposed to do what?

Luna

Transform!

Tsuyoshi

I can do that?

Luna

Yes.

Tsuyoshi

How?

Luna

Grab that and shout Moon Power Morph!

Tsuyoshi

Moon Power Morph!

 _(Transformation music plays as Tsuyoshi clothes alter into a red, white and blue sailor suit with a red headband that has crescent moon in the middle.)_

Damn, this is pretty cool.

Luna

We don't have time to waste we have to go back to the mall.

Tsuyoshi

Right.

 _ **SCENE SIX**_

 _INTR: Mall_

Kid

Mommy! Mommy!

Manager

Don't worry kid after I take your energy I´ll be coming for your mommy next.

Kid

No!

 _(Kid kicks the manager in the shin and runs away.)_

Manager

 _(Grunts and hops in pain.)_ Alright you little brat I guess you'll be the first to be completely drained.

Kid

You stink!

 _(The manager grabs the kid and chokes him/her.)_

Manager

And here you had so much potential.

Tsuyoshi

Aye stop!

Manager

Who the hell are you?

Tsuyoshi

I am-

Wait what the fuck?!

 _(The manager throws the kid. Tsuyoshi runs and catches him/her.)_

What the fuck is wrong with you?!

Manager

Me who the hell stands there and tries to say a speech. What do you think this is an anime?

Tsuyoshi

Well if this was an anime I would´ve at least been given the common courtesy of non elliptical dialogue.

Manager

You know what, I´m not gonna waste my breath.

 _(The manager transforms into an alligator monster and his voice gets incredibly deeper.)  
_ I´ll just make _you_ into my next meal!

Tsuyoshi

Yea, so _(Pause)_ what do I do now?

Luna

Fight it.

Tsuyoshi

Again, how?

Luna

Just punch it or something.

Tsuyoshi

OK, I can do this. It's not like he rip my arms off or bite through my bones or anything.

Rector

Come here.

Tsuyoshi

Or we can just do this!

 _(As the monster tries to take a bite out of Tsuyoshi´s left arm Tsuyoshi dodges and socks it in the the left cheek.)_

Rector

That kind of hurt you little punk.

Tsuyoshi

 _(Gets in a boxing stance.)_

Well I guess that means I don't have to hold back.

Rector

When I'm done with you you're gonna wish I fed you to the flies!

 _(Rector charges in at Tsuyoshi again and stabs him in the stomach.)_

Tsuyoshi

 _(Screams in pain.)_ Get the fuck off me.

 _(Tsuyoshi punches him and sends Rector flying.)_

Let's keep this going!

 _(Tsuyoshi charges in and initiates a boxing combo, along with a spin kick. He then clenches his stomach in pain.)_

Luna

Now finish him off. Touch the crescent moon on your headband.

Tsuyoshi

Got it, but first I still have to finish my damn speech.

Luna

Can't that wait?!

Tsuyoshi

No!

 _(As Tsuyoshi says his speech he starts posing.)_

Because I stand for courage and justice! I'm the awesome guardian in a sailor suit! _Sailor Moon_! And in the name of the moon I'm kicking your ass!

Rector

Heh. Good luck.

 _(Tsuyoshi touches the crescent moon on his forehead. The moon symbol turns into a mallet and Tsuyoshi shouts.)_

Sailor Moon

Moon Mighty Bash!

 _(Sailor Moon bashes the mallet upside Rector´s head and beams of light spark from his body.)_

Rector

Argh!

 _(He shrieks in pain and turns into dust.)_

Luna

Nicely done Sailor Moon!

 _(Kid is crying in the distance.)_

Kid

Mommmy! Where are you?

Sailor Moon

Hey kid. You can't find your mom sitting here crying. I'm sure you'll find her a lot faster if we look together.

Kid

Really?

Sailor Moon

Yea, let's go.

 _(They hold hands and walk to the entrance.)_

Mother

Alex?! Alex where are you?!

Kid

Mommy!

Sailor Moon

Take care!

 _(Sailor moon jumps into the sky and shines in the moonlight.)_

Luna

Tsuyoshi, I never told you your name so how did you know.

Sailor Moon

Because even I always wanted to shine and resonate others hearts like the moon does the night sky.

 _ **SCENE SEVEN**_

 _INTR: Tsuyoshi´s bedroom._

Luna

Sailor Moon what´s wrong.

Sailor Moon

That shank to the stomach hurt more than I thought it would.

 _(Sailor Moon reverts back into Tsuyoshi and passes out on his bed.)_

Luna

He may be a bit, overwhelming, but he sure does have a caring heart. I just know he'll be able to find the moon princess.

 _ **SCENE EIGHT**_

 _INTR: Game Center_

 _(Luna is sitting at the Sailor V game typing in codes.)_

Luna

Hello mission control, our search is finally over.

 _ **SCENE NINE**_

Ragna

Our energy is gone.

Naja

How?

Ragna

Because you didn't listen to me and invade like I said.

Naja

And what, scare the energy out of them?!

Ragna

Anything is better than that sorry ass excuse for a monster you had do our bidding.

Naja

And what have you done other than complain and bitch?

Ragna

That's irrelevant.

Naja

Well when you have something to contribute then we can talk, but for now stay out of my way.

Ragna

Fine, brother.

 **BLACKOUT**


End file.
